


Bloodstained

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [11]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Fanmade Mianite Season 3, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mianite: Awakening, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Clear Sky tries to hide from his problems.





	Bloodstained

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-episode 68 of Taylor's POV.  
> Go watch that if you haven't already.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHIK-0laE98

The second Clear Sky stopped running, he smacked face first into the grass and dirt, coughing up blood, a taste of iron filling his mouth and a sense of dread coming from the vaguely misty form behind him.

 

“You should’ve really taken care of that.”

“My Lady, please.”

 

The acolyte sat up, feeling at his neck. The wound stung like hell, drying up but still bleeding and covering his armored hand in red. He flicked most of the blood free of his quartz armor. Ender particles filled his lungs and he came up coughing again. They quickly absconded from him.

 

“Sorry. I panicked.”

He wheezed for air. “You’re fine.”

 

Sky crawled over to the nearest tree to him, which luckily there were plenty of in the Alcove, and leaned his back against it.

 

“You should have waited.”

“You should’ve let me stay dead.”

 

He drew his rapier, the Rebirth stained with his own blood.

 

“I’ll just bleed out here, if you don’t mind me.”

“Andor, please.”

 

Ianite beckoned her grandson to take care of himself, her hurt voice ringing in his head like a bat flying madly. The boy did his best to block her pleas of self-care out of his mind.

 

They were silent.

“Are you done with me now,” said Andor, voice still garbled due to his immediate injury.

“Andor…”

 

If Ianite had been physically there, she would’ve reached a hand out to him, felt around the edge of the gouge. Regardless, it stung, and Sky kept himself from recoiling.

 

“You’re just repeating yourself. I thought you didn’t want to go through this again.”

“Maybe it’s for the best.”

“But this is your choice, Acolyte. Either we can start over, or we can move on. You never had to do this.”

Sky was silent.

“What’s your decision.”

“I am a reckless fool made of feathers and blood. I’ll walk my circle until I feel like I’m done walking it.”

“I don’t want you to grow distant. Remember the realm, there’s others here that care about you.”

“Why should they?”

“Because you’re changing. They see you for who you’ll become.”

“I don’t want to be a hero.”

“You never will be one if you do the job right.”

 

Sky stood up, wandering over to the waterfall. He stood under it for a while, trying to clean the blood off. Red watered down onto the white of his armor, vanishing as it hit the cyan of glass.

 

“If you want the past to repeat itself, then I’ll let you be with your choice.”

“I need time to think.”


End file.
